Momentos
by monkyu
Summary: KakaNaruSaku en donde el dolor de vivir le pesa más a los mayores; Kakashi es consciente de esto y por eso le duele más amar a Naruto, que está tercamente enamorado de Sakura. La juventud se equivoca y no hay problema; si la adultez comete errores, no hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Por y para Hota.
1. Un momento

¿Hola?

Mi descaro no tiene límites. Hace como 3 años que comencé a escribir este KakaNaru porque alguien influyó en mí xDD. Pero por diversas circunstancias lo dejé cuando sólo faltaba el capítulo final. Debo decir que el motivo principal fue mi flojera. PERO, el segundo motivo (que quizá debería ser el más importante porque motivó el que mencioné antes) fue que eliminé por accidente los capítulo del fic T_T, y como no tenía respaldos me dio una pereza horrible reescribirlos.

Ahora que tengo los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 los subiré a esta cuenta, ya que la otra, en donde subí por segunda vez este fanfic, fue descubierta D:

U_U así pasan cosas en la vida.

Ya para no hacer el cuento largo, les dejo el capítulo 1 de _Momentos_ (antes "Instantes"); ¿por qué le cambié el nombre? El anonimato, corazones, el anonimato.

* * *

Momentos: Capítulo 1.

.

.

A lo mejor no era exactamente lo que él había soñado con hacer a su edad, pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto además de quejarse? Bueno, no era exactamente una queja porque tampoco se lo decía a nadie… ¿no era eso aún más patético? Los lunes para él comenzaban a las cinco de la mañana y terminaban a las doce de la noche. La semana comenzaba el lunes y terminaba los sábados. El mes iniciaba con el pago de su sueldo y terminaba con su cuenta en ceros. El año arrancaba con campanadas, mujeres, vino y uvas y terminaba el primero de enero.

¿Cuándo había comenzado su vida?, ¿el día en que su madre lo parió o el día en que su padre copuló con su madre en su noche de bodas?

Siempre había querido saber cuándo es que su vida terminaría, pero, ¿a quién se le permitía semejante lujo?

El café ya se le había enfriado y no se lo había saboreado completo, tiró el vaso medio vacío al cesto de basura de la entrada de su pequeña oficina. Tenía que dar clase a primera hora del día y sus alumnos no ayudarían a que su semana comenzara de la mejor manera. ¿Qué era lo que tenían esos miserables jovencitos veinteañeros que hacían que le diera dolor de cabeza?

Se los imaginó conversando sobre la marca de la chaqueta que se compraron el fin de semana o el último modelo de celular que le pedirían a sus padres; y pensó que vivir así era muy cómodo y miserable; la vida se les iba a escapar de las manos, era seguro, cuando menos se lo imaginaran ya tendrían hijos y deudas para heredarles. No escaparían de las garras del tiempo aunque pensaran que la juventud les iba a durar mil años. Bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo eran un montón de muchachitos estúpidos que se creían que tenían el mundo a sus pies.

Hatake Kakashi, por supuesto ya no creía tener el mundo a sus pies, no tenía hijos pero sí deudas y todavía era estúpido, pero ya no era joven. Él sabía que la vida se le había estado escapando de las manos desde el momento en que soltó el primer llanto en la sala de partos en que ingresaron a su madre el día de su nacimiento. Sabía que cada día que pasaba era un día más cerca de su muerte y nada lo evitaría porque nadie puede detener el tiempo. Tal vez era por eso que decidió dedicarse a la arquitectura, porque quería detener el tiempo.

Conservar el tiempo para verlo, para poder tocarlo, para poder olerlo, ése había sido su ilusión cuando joven y estúpido. ¿Cuántos de los estúpidos jóvenes que le esperaban en el salón de clases tenían esa misma ilusión? Kakashi cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cabello gris, alborotándolo.

Era como el cuento de nunca acabar. Entró tarde, cinco minutos después de las siete, y sus alumnos, aún somnolientos, cuchicheaban entre ellos los chismes del fin de semana. Algunas alumnas repararon en su presencia y se enderezaron en sus sillas para mostrar mejor sus piernas desnudas. El maestro se preguntó si no tendrían frío con esas faldas tan cortas y la temperatura tan baja de esa mañana de primavera. Pasó la vista por cada fila de asientos y, como siempre, ahí estaba, dormido, con la cabeza sobre la banca, el chico rubio —estudiante de quinto semestre de Arquitectura en la facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Tokio—, moreno y revoltoso.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Caminó lentamente con el gis blanco en la mano derecha y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. La tiza rechinaba sobre la superficie verde cada tanto y los alumnos poco a poco dejaron de hacer ruido. Kakashi alzó la voz mientras les daba la espalda a los estudiantes:

—A principios del siglo veinte el hombre cargaba con más que el nuevo siglo en su espalda. La historia del arte, las tradiciones contra el hombre que alzaba el lápiz para crear el nuevo arte del mundo…

Los alumnos se miraban casi dormidos por las palabras de su profesor. No había en ellos intenciones de escuchar la lección del día. El profesor tampoco ponía atención a sus palabras, éstas eran sólo eran la repetición de años de experiencia, como retazos de las primeras y únicas clases que dio con entusiasmo, cuando el profesor todavía pensaba que su trabajo sería sólo una cosa temporal, algo que le serviría de sustento hasta lograr sus sueños de joven estúpido.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y, sin querer, terminó mirando al chico rubio que se esforzaba por permanecer despierto. ¿A quién le recordaba aquél muchacho que era eufórico estando despierto? Los alumnos se interesaron por el silencio del profesor y por la dirección de su mirada. El chico que dormitaba no se había dado cuenta, todavía, de que era observado. Kakashi no mostró enojo. Tomó los libros que había dejado sobre el escritorio y, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, les dejó un mensaje a los estudiantes:

—El tema queda dado por visto. Quiero sus reportes en mi escritorio personal mañana a primera hora —cuando sus alumnos querían empezar a quejarse les interrumpió los lloriqueos—. Agradézcanle a Naruto.

Se oyeron voces de protesta en todo el salón, las mismas voces que despertaron al chico rubio. Cuando se quitaba las lagañas de los ojos le cayeron un montón de papelitos arrugados sobre la cabeza. Se hundió en su silla. No era la primera vez que Kakashi castigaba al grupo por su culpa.

Al medio día, en una banca del patio trasero de la facultad, Kakashi fumaba su acostumbrado cigarro sin filtro. El sol primaveral le calentaba el cuerpo y le relajaba los músculos; si ponía atención, podía escuchar a los insectos volar entre las hierbas nuevas. Al otro extremo del patio estaba la alumna que destacaba de entre las otras por tener el pelo pintado de rosa. No era una cosa muy extraordinaria, muchas otras chicas se pintaban el pelo de colores extravagantes; había melenas rojas, azules, verdes, pintas rondando por los pasillos de la facultad, pero ella se distinguía de todas ellas igualmente. ¿A qué se debía eso?, ¿a sus maneras?, ¿a su elegancia?, ¿a su belleza?

Incluso él entendía por qué llamaba tanto la atención esa chica, incluso él comprendía por qué Naruto parecía un hombre neandertal cuando la chica le miraba, le hablaba o se paraba a respirar del mismo aire de él. Kakashi miraba distraídamente a Sakura Haruno e intentaba no juzgarla a partir de sus envidias, pero era imposible. La chica era bella, pero tampoco era extraordinaria. ¿Naruto de verdad estaría enamorado de ella?

Sacó de la cajetilla su sexto cigarro del día y lo encendió estando en su boca. El sol del día le quemaba la piel del rostro pero sus pies estaban helados. Todavía tenía que esperar un rato a que dieran las tres de la tarde y entrar impartir clase a los alumnos de primer año; otros pobres jovencitos estúpidos con aires de grandeza. Vio a Naruto caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba la Sakura conversando con sus amigas. Se le veía tímido e inseguro pero muy contento cuando estaba parado frente a ella con una flor envuelta en papel celofán en su mano derecha. Kakashi miraba con curiosidad la ridícula escena. Sakura le sonrió a Naruto y le recibió la flor. La chica era encantadora al ser tan evasiva con el chico. El profesor apartó la mirada y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba. Para salir del patio trasero tuvo que pasar justo frente al chico rubio que le entregaba un obsequio a la chica bonita que recibía con cierto estupor las burlas y comentarios picantes de sus amigas.

Cuando el sol dejaba de verse en el cielo gris y contaminado de la ciudad de Tokio, Kakashi dejó la universidad en su coche negro. Confiaba en que esa noche no la pasaría solo, pero todavía quedaba la duda de si aquél chico acudiría a su cita. Se aflojó la corbata negra y siguió conduciendo hacia su pequeño departamento de soltero. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la entrada, lo primero que hizo fue aventar su saco gris a un sillón verde que estaba cerca de la mesita del teléfono. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas que más le gustaban. Tenía hambre, pero en vez de calentar un poco de comida o de encargarla por internet, lo que hizo fue abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza oscura. La bebió rápidamente mientras se tiraba en el sofá más largo de su salita, justo frente al televisor plano que estaba apagado. Odiaba tener que esperarlo y desear siempre que llegara; odiaba desear que se quedara mucho tiempo.

Un rato que durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

La espera se le hacía larguísima así como estaba, tumbado en el sillón más incómodo que se pudo comprar. Sus pocos amigos no tenían ni idea de que el aburrido Kakashi había perdido completamente la cabeza por un niño estúpido. No había manera en que se los dijera, se moriría de vergüenza si se llegara a saber. La vergüenza no habría sido producto de quedar prendado de un muchacho diecisiete años menor que él, sino porque es muchacho era estúpidamente optimista.

Uzumaki Naruto tenía un montón de años por delante. Tenía mucho tiempo para equivocarse y reírse de eso sólo por ser joven. Naruto, con sus veintiún años, podía todavía casarse y divorciarse sin cargos de consciencia, montar un negocio, fracasar terriblemente en ello y tomar eso como una lección de vida; Naruto podía dejar la arquitectura y dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa porque era joven y podía equivocarse sin sentir culpa por ello. Nadie se lo reclamaría, nadie le echaría en cara su estupidez. Hatake Kakashi, al contrario, ya no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores en su vida y él sabía que el estúpido niño rubio era el peor de sus errores.

—Él sige andando mientras yo sigo estancado— Pensaba en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo la cama—. Me estoy pudriendo en este lugar como el agua atorada se pude en los canales— habló en la oscuridad Kakashi, pensando que Naruto no llegaría esa noche.

—Dicen que la culpa es el sentimiento que más dura —la voz clara de Naruto se escuchó como un eco en ese departamento. Kakashi sintió ganas de levantarse del incómodo sofá e ir a abrazar al muchacho. Pero sólo se volteó boca abajo.

—No me siento culpable.

—A veces parece que sí —Naruto dejó su mochila a un lado del sillón en que estaba recostado su maestro. Se montó de piernas abiertas encima de la cintura de Kakashi e inclinó su cuerpo delgado hasta que su pecho chocó con la otra espalda y su cabeza quedó colgada en uno de los hombros del otro hombre.

—No lo entenderías aunque intentara explicártelo — Kakashi no sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía, pero el muchacho entendió que era el final de una conversación en la que había salido perdiendo.

En la sala sólo se escuchaba el funcionamiento del viejo refrigerador que estaba en la cocina. Las luces de la calle no lograban alumbrar más que el hueco entre las cortinas y el marco de la ventana.

—Naruto.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—¿Por qué no estás con Sakura? —Naruto se abrazó a la espalda de su maestro y enterró la cara en la nuca de éste. Comenzó a llorar—. Vale ya. No hace falta que contestes.

Ninguno se movió hasta que Naruto dejó de hipar por el llanto. Kakashi sentía la nuca húmeda y la espalda sudada por el calor que le transmitía su alumno; con poca delicadeza, se volteó hacia el lado derecho, tirando a Naruto de su espalda y se montó en él. Ninguno podía ver los ojos del otro y sólo podían intuir en dónde quedaban sus caras. La oscuridad era tan grande que el maestro se sintió solo.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto. No tienes oportunidad con ella —el alumno alzó los brazos y se los echó al cuello a Kakashi—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Sensei —se calló un instante y apretó las manos en el cabello gris de Kakashi—. Sensei, yo sé que ella me ama de algún modo —. Kakashi suspiró.

—No hay quien te saque esa idea de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —El alumno no contestó.

El sonido de una ambulancia pasando algunas calles alejada se escuchó en toda la sala. No había nada más que decir, pensó Kakashi, y lo único que debía tomar en cuenta era que Naruto había ido a casa. Dejó caer todo su peso en el muchacho y metió las manos bajo su cintura. Jamás se lo diría al chico, pero el maestro hubiera querido que ese instante se quedara suspendido en el aire y en la memoria de Naruto para siempre.

Aquella noche Kakashi no se llevó al chico a su habitación, en su lugar se quedaron enredados en el sofá. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido esa noche con su alumno porque en realidad, jamás lo vio. Sólo recordaba el calor del otro cuerpo y el de las lágrimas que habían caído en su hombro. Aún después de días de esa noche, Kakashi recordaba el llanto de Naruto.

Los alumnos iban y venían por toda la Facultad de Artes de la universidad. Todos apurados intentando obtener calificaciones aprobatorias en el último momento. Las muchachas y los muchachos se veían desvelados y llenos de cafeína. Naruto era uno entre todos ellos, llevaba cargando una maqueta que presentaría como trabajo final para una de sus clases; el pegamento todavía no se secaba adecuadamente y la pequeña estructura se tambaleaba al rito me sus pasos al correr. Desvelado, hambriento, ansioso y estresado era como el chico terminaba la última semana de exámenes de ese semestre.

Cuando daba la vuelta en una de las curvas de la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso del edificio A, Naruto chocó con una chica menuda de ojos verdes y cabello rosa. A la muchacha el golpe sólo la tiró de sentón sobre uno de los escalones; a Naruto el golpe le destrozó su trabajo final. La maqueta había quedado aplastada entre el cuerpo del chico y el barandal de las escaleras. Dejó caer los restos de su trabajo y se apresuró a ofrecerle la mano a la chica.

—¡Naruto, mira tu trabajo! Quedó deshecho —el muchacho bajó la vista hasta los restos de su maqueta. Suspiró; junto a esa maqueta, su calificación se había ido a la mierda.

—Emh, sí. Ya sabes, este tipo de cosas pueden pasar —quería restarle importancia al asunto, pero débilmente comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de todo el asunto. Él era el que pagaba los platos rotos por un maldito descuido de los dos. ¿Eso le pesaba? Por supuesto que no.

—Lo siento, Naruto, estoy apurada. Suerte con tu…, trabajo.

—Gracias, Sakura —Bajó la mirada porque él lo sabía, Sakura no podía hacer nada por él, así que era lógico que pensara en irse… era normal, era triste.

Cuando la chica estaba casi en la base de las escaleras, Naruto la nombró:

—Sakura, ¿quieres ir conmigo a —Naruto tembló— tomar un café?

—Pero… —El chico supo que era la oportunidad perfecta, la que haía estado esperando desde que se dio cuenta de que sudaba más de la cuenta frente a la muchacha.

—Como una compensación por lo de mi maqueta —Sakura abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, por lo menos no de Naruto. Lo dudó mucho, se sentía un poco mal por lo del trabajo del chico, pero compartir un café le parecía exagerado. Se fijó en cómo Naruto se tronaba los dedos de la mano derecha con la orilla del papel cascarón que sostenía su maqueta y le dio lástima. Sería solo una vez, nada malo podría pasar si le regalaba una tarde al muchacho.

—E-está bien. El fin de semana, si estás de acuerdo.

— El sábado, en la tarde…

— El sábado.

El acuerdo quedó cerrado y a Naruto le pareció que todas las cosas del mundo se habían quedado envueltas en papel de color rosa. Todo había dejado de importar porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía una cita con Sakura Haruno, la chica más bonita y deseada de Arquitectura sino es que de la Facultad de Artes entera. Sonrió y tiró a la basura los restos de su trabajo final. Probablemente tuviera que repetir el curso, ¿pero eso a quién le importaba?

—La verdad es que tengo una cita —decía Naruto a su maestro.

—¡Con quién? —Kakashi se preguntaba qué coño le pasaba a Naruto.

—Ya sabes…

—No sé —Naruto levantó la cabeza del pecho de su acompañante lo miró con unos ojos risueños.

—¡Con _ella_! ¿A que no te lo esperabas? —Kakashi sonrió y no de alegría. En su lugar sintió un tirón muy fuerte entre la boca del estómago y el tórax, justo donde había estado reposando la cabeza de Naruto los últimos diez minutos—. ¿Qué pasa que no dices nada?

—Pues estaba pensando —Naruto se tensó—. ¿Cuándo estés con Sakura ya no nos vamos a ver más, no?

La voz a Kakashi le había sonado firme, como si lo que acababa de decir no le hubiese sabido amargo en la boca. No era solamente una pregunta que hubo formulado para no quedarse callado, era una pregunta que había estado pensando desde que lo suyo con Naruto comenzó.

—La verdad —Naruto cerró los ojos— no lo había pensado, pero supongo que es cierto —Kakashi guardó silencio—. No podría hacerla sufrir.

—Es cierto, si la amas no podrías hacerle eso. Eres demasiado bueno.

—Pero todavía no es tiempo.

Naruto subió al estómago de Kakashi y le abrazó por el cuello. Sus pieles muy tibias se reconocieron con escalofríos. Entonces el sensei pensó en ese momento como una despedida, una despedida que le calaba hasta los huesos, que le dolía hasta en los recuerdos que empezaban a pasar por su mente. No quería llorar porque Naruto estaba con él y el muchacho no tenía la culpa de haberlo enamorado hasta convertirlo en un imbécil. Con el paso de los segundos, con el cuerpo de Naruto encima suyo, Kakashi e aguantó las lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos y le hizo el amor al muchachito. Él hubiera querido que su despedida fuera especial, pero sabía que las cosas no siempre salían como uno quiere; por eso se conformó con las caricias torpes que pudo hacerle al cuerpo de Naruto esa noche, caricias que quería tragarse para que su cuerpo se nutriera de ellas.

A lo mejor para Naruto aquella noche no había significado lo que para él sí. A lo mejor por eso Kakashi no pudo dormir después del sexo y Naruto sí.

.

* * *

Yo sólo espero que este fanfic les haya gustado. El primer capítulo es una fusión entre el antigüo capítulo 1 y 2. Quedó raro, pero pues es lo que hay por el momento.


	2. Dos momentos

Pude haber dejado estos dos capítulos juntos, pero para que se viera más bonito lo dejé en dos.

Y aquí continúa _Momentos._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Momentos: Capítulo 2

La cosas pasaban sencillamente, tranquilamnete, ordinariamente. Fue una sermana de clima agradable, de las flores y los días soleados. Eran los días grises: no muy oscuros, no muy blancos. Una normalidad aterradora se ponía delante de Kakashi todas las mañanas. Esos habían sido los días anteriores a la anticipada, de un sólo lado por supuesto, cita de Naruto y Sakura.

Después de que los alumnos se volvieran locos con los examentes finaes, los maestros se volvían locos calificando trabajos y exámenes. Y, lamenteblemente, para Kakashi, las cosas se ponían pesadas al tener que calificar ensayos de varias páginas, de varias clases, lo que se traducía en leer los delirios de cientos de muchachos veinteañeros. No había podido ver a Naruto desde el día en que le contó que tendría una cita con Sakura. Un viernes, un día antes del fatídico día, Kakashi marcaba mecánicamente los errores de trabajos tediosos mientras la mitad de su atención estaba en su teléfono celular. No lo diría abiertamente jamás, pero esperaba al menos un mensaje. Nunca recibió nada.

La tarde del sábado, Naruto estaba sentado al lado del ventanal de un café del centro de la ciudad. Era una tarde agradable. Le había pedido a la mesera que esperara unos minutos, en lo que llegaba su compañía, para ordenar. Y la vio caminar hacia la cafetería, cruzaba la esquina. Su cabello rosa hondeaba sigilosamente con el viento; llevaba puestas una chaqueta y una minifalda negras. Naruto sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

Con el paso de los minutos, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Naruto era una compañía agradable, contrario a lo que imaginó en primera instancia. El tiempo trancurrió rápido para ambos; platicaban de asuntos de la facultad, de profesores y de las complicaciones de los examenes finales. La muchacha, en un comentario de tono cansado, mencionó a Kakashi y lo complicado que era como maestro. Naruto guardó silencio meintras veía, embobado, cómo el entrecejo de la chica se arrugaba en desaprobación a algo; luego obsevó detenidamente el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, cómo su lengua se asomaba al pronunciar ciertas palabras y cómo sus manos rozaban constantemente su barbilla.

―El maestro Kakashi debería ser más abierto. Cuando tengo dudas me da miedo preguntarle.

―Tienes razón, es un hombre difícil ―le contestó Naruto, sonriente.

―Creo que tú te llevaas la peor parte, ¿qué tiene contra ti?

El muchacho desvió la miraada por un instante.

―No soy un buen estudiante, después de todo.

La tarde fue avanzando y desvaneciéndose en la ciudad, las personas pasaban ignorantes del gran acontecimiento en la vida de Naruto. Sobre la mesa había un par de tazas vacías, un par de platos manchados y un par de manos que se rozaban tímidamente cuando el ocaso llegó. Así, las cosas pasaron tranquilamente en una cotidiana cita de muchachos veiteañeros. Algunos besos y algunas caricias ligeras fueron un regalo inolvidable para Naruto.

Días después, durante a vacaciones, había olvidado que debía entregar otra maqueta, para apobrar el examen extraordinario al que había sido sentenciado luego del accidente en las escaleras. Francamente, luego de aquél sábado maravilloso, el mundo había dejado de importar demaciado para Naruto. Los constantes encuentros con Sakura eran lo que ocupaban su mente. Así que, una noche antes de la fecha de entrega de dicho trabajo, Naruto fue a la casa de su profesor, su última oportunidad.

―Por favor, Kakashi-sensei. ¡Eres mi última oportunidad!

―Te lo dije, te dije que tenías que hacer esa maqueta con anticipación. Eres un estudiante universitario, ¿por qué no aprendes?

Naruto tomó el cuello de la sudadera de Kakashi y pegó su cabeza al pecho del profesor.

―Por favor, sensei. Si no apruebo este examen, mis estudios estarán en serios problemas y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

―No lo haré.

El chico pasó los brazos por debajo de la axilas de su mayor y apretó fuerte su tórax. Kakashi disfruó un instante de las cosquillas que le hacían en la barbilla los cabellos amarillos. Ese instante no duró mucho porque bajó la cara para besar a su estudiante problemático.

Horas más tarde, Naruto estaba dormido con el cuello torcido en el sillón incómodo de la sala de estar y Kakashi terminaba los detalles de la maqueta; eran las tres de la mañana. El trabajo debía entregarse a las ocho en punto. Al profesor no le importó el sueño de su estudiante y se lo llevó a la cama para cobrarse el favor.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? —Torció los ojos para mirarle la sonrisota en la cara. Los tres bigotes se alineaban de una manera graciosa en cada mejilla.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

—Es obvio que aprobaste…

—¿Cómo lo…

—Yo hice todo el maldito trabajo —Kakashi soltó el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz y apagó lo que le quedaba en la pared en la que estaba recargado. Naruto lo miró de mal modo.

—No te costó mucho trabajo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Naruto enrojeció un poco y Kakashi entendió, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír. Extendió una mano y la pasó por el pelo amarillo de su alumno. El muchachito sintió esa caricia más personal que aquellas que su maestro le hacía cuando pasaban juntos la noche.

—Sensei…

Hubo un silencio muy pesado debido al tono incómodo con el que Naruto pronunció ese "sensei". También el silencio pudo deberse al hecho de que Kakashi trató de aligerar el ambiente tomando la mano de su alumno. Esas cosas no funcionaban entre ellos.

—¿Qué?

Tal vez no pudo haber habido una pregunta más inapropiada para la estresada mente de Naruto.

¿Estresada?

Por supuesto, era una cosa muy estresante eso de andar pensando qué era mejor hacer bajo las circunstancias en las que se había metido. Por un lado tenía una maravillosa posible relación con la, probablemente, chica más increíble que pudiera llegar a conocer (por lo menos durante los años universitarios que le quedaban) y, por el otro, una, seguramente, fatídica y disfuncional relación furtiva con su maestro de Historia del Arte.

La una era la mejor opción, las cosas realmente podrían llegar a funcionar entre Sakura y él porque se mezclaban bien; el tiempo se le hacía ligero a Naruto cuando ambos se ponían cariñosos, tan cariñosos como cualquier parejilla de veinteañeros.

La otra era una cosa complicada. Un asunto que sólo se tocaba detrás de una puerta bien asegurada. Y, en ese momento, con la mano de Kakashi apretando la suya, Naruto pensó en el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía por Sakura. De una u otra manera, e involuntariamente, su cerebro le hizo recordar los besos delicados que compartía con la chica. No lo había querido así, jamás lo hubiese querido así. Naruto en realidad había imaginado muchas, muchas veces una relación muy bella con Sakura Haruno. Como todo buen tonto enamorado, había pensado en los lugares que visitarían, en el tipo de comida que le invitaría, en las tardes que pasarían juntos y, por supuesto, en las apasionadas noches que compartirían. Pero nada estaba pasando como se lo había imaginado y había una razón enorme y adictiva para esto fuera así.

Esta razón no era ni más ni menos que un tipo diecisiete años más grande que él. Un viejo gruñón que no aceptaba fallos en sus clases. Un maldito lobo solitario que cerraba su corazón al mundo. Un hombre, ni más ni menos, con un aire misterioso y, por todos los demonios, jodidamente guapo.

¿No era acaso normal que Naruto cayera ante un hombre así? Es decir, las chicas de la escuela prácticamente se mojaban cuando lo veían pasar. El maestro más temido de la facultad siempre tenía las clases llenas de muchachitas en minifaldas y escotes indecentes. El maestro más gruñón y exigente traía babeando hasta a sus compañeras de trabajo. ¿No era acaso normal que Naruto cayera en la cama de un hombre así?

A Naruto le parecían frívolas las razones que le habían llevado a caer ante su profesor, pero no había podido evitarlo. Había algo en los ojos de Kakashi cuando lo miraba, algo que no había habitualmente en esos ojos. Había algo en sus manos de arquitecto cuando lo tocaba. Había algo en su voz cando lo llamaba.

Cuando Naruto se paraba a pensar en lo que tenía con su maestro, definitivamente no lo catalogaría como una relación de paso, pero tampoco como un noviazgo. ¿No era eso ya algo muy problemático? No podía estar totalmente tranquilo y feliz con Sakura porque sabía, tenía presente en todo momento, que tenía algo con Kakashi; porque sabía y sentía que Kakashi lo esperaba siempre en su departamento, con el seguro de la puerta sin echar para que pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

Y en ese instante, con la mano de Kakashi apretando la suya, Naruto pensó que lo que tenía con su maestro no era normal. Pensó, por primera vez, en que lo suyo con Kakashi podría estar motivado por alguna clase de amor.

¿Quién demonios se lo hubiera imaginado?

Como si se hubiera sentido actor de una película romántica (de esas que pasan los sábados en esos canales de películas, sin mucha audiencia, de tv por cable), Naruto apretó la mano de su maestro al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se hacían ridículamente poderosos y su rostro se pintaba rojo de tanta sangre que se acumulaba en él, al mismo tiempo su calor corporal le hizo sudar. No pudo haber sido más incómodo ni más obvio.

Kakashi, por otra parte, hacía cosas que nunca antes había hecho con Naruto. Pretendía no darse cuenta de este hecho porque se sentía un niñito de universidad cuando lo hacía, pero el hecho de tocarle las manos a Naruto durante una charla cualquiera, de acariciar el cabello del chico espontáneamente, de besar su nariz o de sonreírle sin motivo no hacía sino ponerle los pelos de punta. Y hubiera querido que su cuerpo reaccionase así por aversión a los actos cariñosos, pero la realidad es que esto pasaba sólo porque se ponía nervioso. Él, un hombre mayor, con un camino de vida largo y escabroso se ponía nervioso por un niño de universidad que ni siquiera estaba enamorado de él. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído posible?

A Kakashi siempre le habían dicho que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena, pero su estado actual era sumamente estúpido. Había visto decenas de veces a muchas muchachitas estúpidas caer enamoradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, y las pocas veces en que las chiquillas lograban atraer la atención de los maestros, las cosas no terminaban bien para ninguno de los involucrados. Al profesor siempre le iba peor, por supuesto; al pobre hombre ingenuo no lo bajaban de acosador o de aprovechado. Un despido era una pena suave, la mancha en su trayectoria no tanto. A las muchachitas estúpidas lo más que les ocurría era una llamada de atención, un reporte en su historial académico (de cual presumir, además), pero sólo eso. ¿No era injusto? Kakashi pensaba que ambas partes tenían culpa en iguales proporciones, la una por engreída e insolente, y el otro pobre diablo por estúpido. Ahora, muy a su pesar, se encontraba en la misma situación que había visto terminal mal una y otra vez, esta vez era él el protagonista de la fatídica historia que, sabía, tendría un final trágico.

El problema real era que aún sabiendo esto, Kakashi no dejaba lo que tenía con Naruto. Era un grave error que estaba arrastrando, esperando a que el momento en que las consecuencias le estallaran en la cara nunca llegara. Naruto, por supuesto, tenía muchísimo menos que perder en este asunto. Kakashi estaba dolorosamente consciente de que su alumno sólo era un muchachito en su veintes y, como un niño de esa edad, los errores le estaban perdonados de antemano; él, en cambio, ya no era un niño, sabía muy bien lo que hacía… ¿Qué estaba esperando en esa situación?

En esos momentos, mientras tenía la mano cálida de Naruto pegada a la suya, pensó que las consecuencias no le importaban tanto. Lo que durara esa aventura, lo iba a disfrutar. Y esto lo pensó porque, francamente, ya no le quedaba de otra; estaba perdidamente enamorado de su alumno…, de su estúpido alumno

.

Cuando soltó la mano de Naruto, ya ambos habían sudado lo suficiente como para tener que bañarse por segunda vez en el día. Ese tipo de acciones no funcionaban bien entre ellos y no lo podían entender. Naruto, por una parte, podía hacer todo eso con Sakura, podía hacerlo sin reprimirse; pero con Kakashi había algo que no se lo permitía.

¿Culpa?

Tal vez. Un poco de culpa y otro poco de miedo. Las cosas con Kakashi ya no podían continuar. Las cosas con Kakashi tenían que haber terminado desde hace mucho porque… ¡demonios! No lo sabía. Todo era muy confuso, con su maestro todo era complicado. Nunca obtenía respuestas que satisficieran su curiosidad y nunca ganaba una discusión, él nunca tenía la razón acerca de nada. Le faltaba tanto a Naruto para poder mirar a Kakashi a los ojos. Con Sakura nada nunca era tan difícil.

Esa tarde Naruto tuvo que salir con Sakura.

Kakashi se quedó esperando en su casa. ¿No había tenido suficientes decepciones en toda su vida? ¿Por qué las cosas se le complicaban tanto justo cuando estaba resignado?

Con el correr de las horas, se puso a recordar los momentos que pasaba a diario junto a Naruto. Como un imbécil no pudo identificar en qué momento había caído en las redes del muchacho.

.

.

Cuando, días después, Kakashi escuchó, de boca de sus alumnos de quinto semestre, que Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo, no pudo hacer más que sonreír porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer un adulto como él en esa situación?

Ya lo había visto venir, era una cosa inevitable. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad de llevar toda esta serie de acontecimientos por otro camino. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que cada quien tenía su lugar. A cada uno le tocaba vivir la vida que le correspondía

Kakashi sintió que la verdad siempre había estado esperando a que la viese; Kakashi sintió, de verdad, unas ganas muy grandes de tener a alguien a quien contarle esta clase de asuntos tan complicados, pero no tenía a nadie. El maestro no acudió a dar una de sus clases, se quedó sentado detrás de su escritorio.

La resoluciones nunca serían sencillas para nadie (fuese cual fuera la situación); en un mundo en el que cada quien tiene que velar por sí mismo, Kakashi aprendió a vivir por su cuenta. Tal vez esa era una diferencia que jamás podría salvarse entre Naruto él, pensó el sensei. Naruto era diferente de él: él no tenía complejos de este tipo; _él sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo y qué es lo que quiere del mundo y lo que los demás esperan de él, no se tira al suelo por eso, no se abandona a la tristeza. Él desafía al mundo._ Y siempre que esta clase de pensamientos llegaban a la mente de Kakashi, saltaba a la conclusión de que Naruto no era bueno para él; siempre terminaba pensando que Naruto era el peor error de su vida.

 _Tal vez sea porque es muy joven y todavía puede soñar. ¿Cómo puede él tener tanto entusiasmo?_

Naruto no lo sabía, pero Kakashi sí. La vida se le estaba yendo de las manos a los dos y seguían dando vueltas siempre al mismo asunto.

Pero para Kakashi ya todo había sido suficiente.

* * *

Todavía no termino de escribir el capítulo 3 y final, pero sepan que ya llevo una maravillosa página. Está bien, no es tan maravillosa, pero ya sé cómo va a terminar esto y eso es lo importante!

De antemano, gracias por sus comentarios. Y si has leído este fanfic antes, muchas gracias por continuar leyéndolo 3 3

También, y principalmente, gracias a Hota, porque su amor por el KakaNaru es cien veces más intenso que el mío. Tuyo es este fanfic que ahora sí terminaré.


End file.
